1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a memory system that performs error correction of an address mapping table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are roughly divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device. Read and write speeds of the volatile memory device are fast, but data stored therein disappears when a power supply is interrupted. In contrast, the nonvolatile memory device retains data stored therein even though external power is interrupted. Therefore, the nonvolatile memory device is used to store information to be retained regardless of whether power is supplied. As the nonvolatile memory, a flash memory is higher in integration than a conventional EEPROM, thus being applicable to a high-capacity auxiliary storage device.
The flash memory is being used as a storage medium for replacing a hard disk drive (HDD) due to the advance of technologies and a competitive price of the flash memory. A flash memory based storage device is being manufactured for use in a solid state drive (SSD), an SD card, etc. The storage device includes a controller for controlling the flash memory.
The controller includes a flash translation layer that manages a logical address used in a host and a physical address used in the flash memory. The flash translation layer manages an address mapping table for translating a logical address into a physical address. The controller may perform error detection and correction on data stored in the storage device. Also, the controller performs the error detection and correction of an address mapping table.